


Claimed

by Nutbuttaz



Series: Safe, Loved. [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Ahem okay here we go, Anal Virginity, Bathing/Washing, Ciri is a cumthirsty slut, Cumplay, Daddy/Mommy kink, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gangbang, Inappropriate use of ejaculate, Kink Negotiation, Multiple Creampies, Polyamory, Scent Kink, Smut and Fluff, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutbuttaz/pseuds/Nutbuttaz
Summary: “Come along, little one, they’re waiting for you.”Ciri held her breath as Yen pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit with candles and sconces, and it took her a moment to adjust her eyes. At first all she saw was a bed, a huge bed with red satin sheets, a fur throw, and a pile of plush pillows. The nightstand beside the bed offered various vials of oils, washcloths, and glasses of sparkling wine. Ciri’s heart was beating so loudly inside her chest she was sure Yen could hear it. The sorceress gave her a squeeze and walked forward a few more steps, shutting the door behind them.And that’s when Ciri saw them.Lined up against the wall, amidst the shadows of the flickering candlelight, a long row of bare skin.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Safe, Loved. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you celebrating 4/20, here’s a present for you! 
> 
> To everyone else, here’s a present for you! 
> 
> Haha, enjoy the depravity :)

“Ciri!” Yennefer’s voice broke the peaceful silence of the morning. There was a ripple of magic in the air as the portal behind her sealed shut, leaving a whiff of city air and a confused bumblebee hanging in their kitchen. The sorceress had a box in her hands which she held out to her daughter excitedly. “Your wedding dress is ready! Come look!”

Ciri squealed in glee and stood up from the table where she was eating breakfast with Geralt. She ran over to Yen and popped open the lid of the box curiously. A neatly folded gown of shimmering white with silver inlay sat inside, pristine and innocent in appearance. Beneath it Ciri could see the edges of a veil peaking out and the white lace of her custom undergarments. Ciri grinned and closed the box quickly, lest Geralt sneak a peek at its contents. “I’ll put this in my room,” Ciri said, pressing a grateful kiss to Yennefer’s lips. “Thank you, Yen.”

“Don’t mention it, my love,” Yen murmured, sealing her lips over Ciri’s for one more kiss before releasing her. Ciri scuttled off with the box and Yen pulled off her gloves and cloak as she crossed the room to greet Geralt with an embrace.

“She’s going to look lovely,” Yennefer purred. She ran her fingers through Geralt’s beard and tugged lightly on the ends. “Your outfit will be done next week, the seamstress said.”

“Hmm,” Geralt mumbled. He nuzzled at Yennefer’s neck and pulled the sorceress into his lap, breathing deeply his favorite smell of lilac and gooseberries. “You know, Yen, I used to think I’d marry you.”

“Pfft!” Yen tossed her head back and laughed. “I’m glad you let that idiotic thought leave your head. I can’t be tied down with rings, darling, it interferes with casting.” She wiggled her fingers for emphasis, displaying her pointed lack of jewelry on her most prized body parts.

Geralt huffed a laugh and kissed her breasts in turn. “No, mistress, I would never tie _you_ down.” He laid his cheek against her chest and closed his eyes, needing a moment of affection from Yennefer. The sorceress knew his moods intimately, and she recognized this one. A need for reassurance. Yen wrapped her arms around the Witcher and held him tightly against her chest. She lifted a hand to stroke his forehead and temple, teasing her nails across his skin. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Geralt,” she whispered. “I’m here until you grow tired of my bullshit. And even then, part of my bullshit is not letting you get away from me. Even with your pretty little wife in our bed.”

“Hmm. I seem to remember _you_ were the one who let my pretty little wife into our bed.”

“Now, now, let’s not bicker. There’s plenty of all of us to go around,” Yennefer chastised him. She patted Geralt’s shoulder and squeezed him once more. “Alright now?”

Geralt nodded against her chest and pulled back. “Yes. Thank you, Yen.”

“I love you, Geralt.”

“Hm.”

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  


Ciri spread out her wedding dress on her bed, smoothing out the soft fabric to prevent wrinkles from setting. It was beautiful, almost too beautiful and immaculate to wear. She felt her face flush at the thought of meeting Geralt to be bound to him for the rest of her life, to put a ring on his finger and make a claim to him that not even Yennefer could surpass. Looking at her dress, their wedding felt real… and _final_. No going back to being a free maiden. She would be Geralt’s wife, and Geralt would be her only lover. The thought sank an unpleasant sensation into her stomach, like she had caught herself just before falling down a cliff. And worse, she felt guilty even thinking about being unhappy with him. Of course she wanted to be Geralt’s wife, and he was more than she could have ever asked for as a lover, husband, protector. Having Yennefer beside them to share their love only made their connection sweeter and fuller. Ciri knew she would never, _ever_ be left wanting for affection or fulfillment so long as she lived. 

And yet why was there such a feeling of tightness in her chest? Like a weight was being pressed on her? Like she was being trapped in a hallway with no way out?

She shuddered and exited her room quickly, slamming the door behind her. Yen and Geralt were sitting on the front porch resting and startled at the sight of her looking wild-eyed and panicked. Yen stood up instantly, going over to her daughter. 

“What’s wrong, love? You look like you’ve seen a spectre,” she murmured, cradling Ciri’s head in her hands. Geralt settled in behind Ciri, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck to scent her. He pressed kisses there against her pulse, which was speeding too quickly for his liking. _Panic, she smells like panic_ , Geralt thought as he met Yen’s eyes and the sorceress nodded her agreement. 

“I’m _scared_ ,” Ciri choked out, her chest heaving as she let out the emotions she wished she could keep bottled up. She closed her eyes, not wanting to explain herself or have to look at the worry in Yen’s face.

“Baby…” Geralt’s voice was full of concern. He pressed in closer and reached out for Yennefer, who wrapped her arms around Ciri’s front. They sandwiched Ciri in their arms protectively, letting the girl breathe and cry and shake as her emotions flooded through her.

“There you are. Let it out. We’re here, you’re safe,” Yen cooed to her, pressing her forehead against Ciri’s. Ciri sniffled and pulled Yen closer, reaching her fingers up and tilting the sorceress’s chin so she could kiss her. There was a neediness in the kiss, an unspoken plea. Geralt pulled back just a tiny bit to give them space. He knew there were days when Ciri needed Yen in ways he couldn’t provide, the feminine love and attention of the woman who had guided and raised her. Sometimes, Geralt had learned, the best thing he could do was simply let them care for each other in their own way. 

Yen sighed against her mouth and deepened the kiss, feeling relieved that Ciri had at least stopped crying and hyperventilating. Ciri cuddled against her, dropping one arm and holding Yen’s hips against hers. Yen shivered at the urgency of Ciri’s touch and the slight rocking against her pelvis that teased pleasure. Geralt had stepped back now, only stroking his hands up and down Ciri’s back to comfort her. 

Ciri released Yen’s lips and moaned softly as the sorceress grazed her fingertips over Ciri’s breasts, sliding up her chest to her neck. Yen placed her hands on either side of Ciri’s face and used her thumbs to stroke away the tears clinging to her eyelashes. 

“What has frightened you, my sweet one?” Yennefer asked in that soft voice she only used for Ciri. “There’s nothing you should fear as long as we’re here. You know you can ask us for anything.” When Ciri hesitated to answer Yen squeezed her shoulders in encouragement.

Ciri took a shuddering breath and clung to Yen’s hips. “I’m scared… that I’ll want someone else. If I marry Geralt, and I’ve never been with anyone except him...” She ducked her head in embarrassment, blushing. “It’s stupid, I shouldn’t want anyone else. And I don’t. But if I’ve never had anyone besides him, how do I know?”

Yen looked over Ciri’s shoulder at Geralt, who was listening intently with a mix of amusement and concern on his face. No jealousy, no hurt. Yen smiled fondly at her wolf. Gods, what did they do to deserve him? Ciri had drawn back from her and turned to reach for Geralt, letting herself be drawn into his arms and held against his heart. “Geralt, I love you. I want you. But…”

“You want the experience,” Geralt mused, feeling Ciri nod against him. He ran his fingers through her hair, rubbing the nape of her neck. He sighed in relief. “Ciri, this is quite natural. I’m happy to have you and Yen for the rest of my life. And there’s a reason why... I know, from experience, that it does not get better than this-” He leaned down and captured Ciri’s mouth with a kiss, lingering and tender. Ciri sighed happily as they parted and Geralt brushed his lips over her forehead. “But that’s just it. Experience. I would be a hypocrite to deny you.”

“Daddy…” Ciri hummed as Geralt nuzzled against her, holding her safe in his arms. She slipped her hands up, tangling her fingers in his beard and pulling him towards her mouth for another kiss. 

“Tell us what you want, Ciri,” Geralt murmured in encouragement, gazing into her eyes. Yen sidled up to them and rested her hand on Ciri’s waist. The girl looked between them, finding her words with hesitation.

“I want…” she blushed as she noticed her hands shaking. She held onto Geralt’s collar to steady herself. Her voice was soft and vulnerable as she continued, “I want… all of them. Every kind of man. One after another. To feel them all... Feel how different they are from you, daddy.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geralt growled, his nostrils flaring at the images her words drew in his mind. Ciri froze, worried that she had angered him, but she felt his cock harden against her hip and saw the dilation in his pupils. Geralt licked his lips and squeezed the back of her neck, gripping her hair in his fist. Not enough to hurt, just enough to hold her still. 

“You can’t- you can’t be there, Geralt,” Ciri pleaded. “It can’t be like this. You’ll kill them.”

Yen laughed at that, cutting the tension. “She has some wisdom, Geralt. She won’t be able to let go of her inhibitions if you’re there. She’ll be too worried that you’ll hurt someone.”

“Am I that feral that I can’t be trusted?”

The women answered together, “ _Yes_ ”. Ciri giggled, feeling a tiny bit of relief now that her fantasy was out in the open. Geralt growled again but there was a gentleness in his tone. “Then Yen must be there,” Geralt demanded, releasing Ciri’s neck and stroking her hair again. “She _must_ be there, the whole time, that is not to be negotiated. I need you to be safe.”

Ciri nodded. “I was going to ask for her to be there. In fact,” she looked over to Yen for guidance, “to plan it?”

“Of course,” Yen purred. “Not the first or last orgy I’ll organize, darling. I’ll guide you. Protect you.” She looked at Geralt. “I’ll pick them carefully. Nobody cruel or rough. No diseases. I have potions to prevent pregnancy. I’ll handle everything.”

Geralt breathed out calmly. “Good. Fine. I have one more request. I want to be there afterward, Yen, to take care of her... I have to, baby,” he added in a whisper, cupping Ciri’s cheek with one big hand and searching her eyes for understanding. Ciri nodded right away, turning her head and kissing his palm.

“I’d like that, daddy. I’ll need you when it’s over,” she admitted. Geralt grunted, pressing his still-hard cock against his little wife.

“Are we done talking about this for now, baby? I need to fuck you,” the Witcher growled, dipping his head down and scraping his teeth against Ciri’s throat. He slid his hand inside the back of her trousers and grabbed at her ass, spreading her cheeks and fingering at the wetness soaking her panties. Ciri whimpered a moan and spread her legs, pressing back against his hand. Yen made quick work of Ciri’s trouser ties and tugged them down over her hips to expose her.

“Thanks, Yen,” Geralt gritted, pressing two thick fingers inside Ciri and rubbing her sweet spot mercilessly. “I’ve gotta give her something to remember me by when she’s taking those cocks.” Yen snickered at that and patted Geralt’s shoulder before returning inside the house. 

Ciri cried out, legs shaking as Geralt fingered her. The Witcher was breathing heavily, growling darkly with every exhale. She rarely saw him like this, at least with her. Yen, yes - she liked it rough and demanded it almost every time. But he had never taken Ciri in a mood like this. His touch was possessive and firm, his chest heaving, a snarl on his lips. He spun Ciri around and bent her over the railing of the porch, holding her wrists with one hand behind her back and unlacing his breeches with the other hand. He pulled out his cock and slammed into her without warning, groaning as she screamed in surprise. 

“That’s it, Ciri,” he snapped his hips faster, releasing her hands and reaching up to hold onto her hair like a leash, forcing her to arch her back. “Scream for me, baby. I want them to hear it in the next town.”

Ciri shrieked as each thrust bottomed inside her. She could hardly catch her breath enough to think, to talk. Her hands gripped the railing, knuckles white, knees threatening to give out beneath her. Geralt bent over her, draping her body with his, moving his hands up to her shoulders so he could pull down her body as he fucked up into her. She reached out her hands behind her and grabbed Geralt’s hips just to have _something_ to steady herself with.

“I don’t hear you,” Geralt growled into her ear. He felt her pussy clench, ready to cum around him. He slowed down, just for a moment so she could catch her breath. She was trembling under him, nails digging into his skin. He sucked on her earlobe, dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin. “Now, baby, be a good girl. Tell me whose pussy this is. Tell me!” He growled and thrust as deep as she could take, holding her down on his cock as he pumped her full of his cum. Ciri shrieked, squirming on his cock, thighs clenching around him as she came.

“ _Geralt,_ ” she sobbed breathlessly. Her eyes rolled back as he dropped one hand and rubbed her clit until she came again, clamped tight around him. “ _Yours_ , daddy. Ah- please, oh, _fuckfuckfuck_.” She scrambled against him, trying to push his cock out or move his hand off her clit and receiving no mercy at all. Geralt’s hand on her sped up, forcing her through one more orgasm. And then her knees well and truly gave out. Geralt caught her in his arms and tossed her effortlessly over his shoulder, carrying her into the house with her trousers around her ankles and his cum dribbling down her thighs. 

“You can try and see if it’s better than this, Ciri,” Geralt muttered, patting her ass gently before setting her down on their bed. He pulled off her trousers and tossed them aside. Ciri’s eyes went wide with shock as Geralt knelt on the bed between her legs, pushing her knees up over her chest. He bent down and took one long lick over her pussy, lapping up his own cum and swallowing it. He looked up at her and grinned smugly. “You can _try_ , but I doubt it. I won’t let you forget how good I am.” He dipped his head and slowly swirled his tongue around her oversensitive clit, causing her to shudder.

“YEN!” Ciri called out for help, trying to wiggle out of Geralt's grasp. Geralt chuckled against her pussy and wrapped his strong arms around her thighs, holding them up and apart. He dragged his tongue over her lazily, softly, kissing and humming against her heat. His touch was gentle enough not to hurt her from over stimulation, but not firm enough to drive her towards another orgasm either. 

Geralt paused, breathing in her scent and growling in satisfaction. “Don’t cry to her, she’s portaled away. Probably already rounding up cocks for your greedy cunt,” he added with a huff. He pushed his tongue inside her, lapping up more of his cum. He kissed her clit when she whined in defeated, pleasured agony. “As of now, my baby, you’re still mine. Only mine. I won’t let you forget.” Ciri felt his hot breath caress her as he nuzzled into her pussy and scented her again. “ _Fuck_ , Ciri,” Geralt growled. “You have no idea… what I’ll have to do to you to make you smell like me again after all those men fuck you.”

Ciri shuddered. The thought scared her and excited her all at once. “I’m yours, daddy. Whatever you have to do…”

Geralt laughed and released her legs, sitting up. “Remember that you said that. Remember it when you’re crying to Yen for me to stop. This was nothing.” He saw a flash of actual concern in her eyes and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. “Baby,” he whispered, kissing her lips. “You know I would stop if you said our word. You know that?”

Ciri nodded firmly. “I know, daddy.” She blushed and smiled. “I... I think I like it when you talk dirty to me. When you take me rough. As long as you’re sweet to me after.”

“Mm, that’s right my love.” Geralt squeezed her, feeling her relax against him. “I’m glad you told me. You’re my good girl.”

Ciri giggled and pushed at his shoulder playfully. “Not for long.”

  
  


——

  
  


The arrangements were made. 

Yen made no small show of it all. 

She had borrowed a friend’s mansion near Toussaint that Ciri suspected was only used for sex parties, because it was too… red. _Too_ red. The portraits on the walls and the marble statues scattered through the lobby depicted humans performing acts in positions that Ciri had never imagined before. Truly, where on earth did the owner find someone to decorate a house so suggestively? “Magic,” Geralt offered her an answer and a shrug as they walked through the doorway and took it all in. They had arrived a couple hours before their guests. Just enough time to settle in and prepare. Ciri reached for Geralt’s hand and held on to him as they climbed the stairs to their rooms. She was nervous and excited, and as prepared as she could be. The three of them had spent many hours in conversation about the night to come, whittling down the fine details of what Ciri would be comfortable with. Yen had a list of Ciri’s definite dislikes and what she would not consent to, and had given Geralt and Ciri her vow that she would castrate any man who dared push beyond her limits. For many people such words were simply spoken threats, but Geralt had no doubt that the sorceress would indeed cause bodily harm to protect Ciri. And that was precisely why he wanted Yen to be there for her.

They ate a quick, light dinner and then got ready in one of the large guest rooms where they would be staying that night. The event would take place in the master bedroom, and they had agreed that its bed would be far too dirty to sleep in after everything was done. Ciri’s requests for aftercare were simple: a bath, a clean bed, and her daddy. 

Geralt agreed to remain in the guest room until his presence was requested. He had brought a couple of books, his Gwent deck, and a few bottles of wine to entertain himself. And massage oil. “To take the edge off,” he winked at Ciri as he set it on the bedside table. Ciri blushed. The thought of him waiting, pent up, gripping his cock while she was being handled by a group of strangers, _oh._

“Tsk, tsk. No distracting the slut, Geralt,” Yennefer chided. “You’re getting her all worked up and we aren’t ready to start. Ciri, your outfit on please. And then I’ll fix your hair and makeup. I hear the guests arriving.”

Yen’s instructions were so matter-of-fact and nonchalant compared to the excitement racing in Ciri’s veins. Her hands were starting to shake as she undressed and reached for the lingerie Yen had set on the coverlet for her. Geralt reclined against the headboard of the bed, arms resting above his head, watching his bride adorn herself in a sheer white chemise that fastened with a silk ribbon between her breasts. The bottom hem just barely passed the curve of her ass, leaving truly nothing to the imagination. She pulled on a pair of white lace panties and paused to look herself over in the mirror, smiling at what she saw.

Virginal. Innocent. All part of her fantasy. 

The low rumble of a growl was the only warning before a set of sharp teeth sank into her ass. “Geralt!” Ciri yelped and smacked his forehead like she would a naughty puppy. He groaned and released her, pressing a kiss to his bite marks. He settled back onto the bed and crossed his arms with a pout.

“Feral beast. Do you need your collar and leash to behave?” Yen mocked him, grasping Ciri by the shoulders and sitting her down at the vanity. She picked up a brush and worked through Ciri’s ash blonde hair, smoothing it down and curling the ends with magic. “Pretty thing,” she purred, running her fingers through the curls to loosen them. She turned Ciri to the side and began her makeup, curling her eyelashes and lining her eyes with kohl. She smoothed sparkling, soft grey shadow over Ciri’s eyelids and painted her lips a dark raspberry pink. A dusting of light rouge on her cheeks and Yen leaned back, satisfied. The look was subtle, sweet and a little sultry. “Finished. Do you like it, Ciri?” 

Ciri turned to the mirror and admired Yen’s work. The sorceress stroked her fingers through Ciri’s hair again and the girl shivered. Yen’s fingers drifted downwards and tugged gently at Ciri’s nipples, feeling them harden under her touch. Ciri sighed and arched into her caress. The back of her head rested on Yen’s belly, the sorceress’s arms bracketing her safely. Ciri tilted her chin up to look at her. 

“Will you hold me like this while they’re having me?” Ciri whispered, reaching up a hand to stroke Yen’s neck. Yen nodded, squeezing and petting Ciri’s breasts.

“I’ll hold you the whole time if you’d like, little love,” Yen murmured reassuringly. A wicked smile split across her face. “Hold you up, hold you _open_ …” She giggled as Ciri’s face turned red. Yes, the light rouge was a good choice. The girl had more than enough natural blush. 

Geralt was growling again and Yen looked back at him, rolling her eyes. “Really, now? I asked you to behave.”

“Forgive me,” Geralt gritted through his teeth. “For having to watch my baby dress up to be fucked by strangers. I can _smell_ how wet she is from across the room and the thought of waiting until …” He huffed a breath, groaning in frustration. Ciri let out a weak whimper and stood up, crossing the room to him and settling down on his lap. Geralt wrapped his arms around her and held her close, nuzzling into her neck to scent her. “Fuck, Ciri,” Geralt moaned against her skin. He licked her pulse point and his cock jumped as her heart rate increased in response to his touch.

“I can suck your cock before I go, daddy,” Ciri offered, petting his beard. Geralt shook his head firmly.

“No… thank you, but no. I need to save my cum.” His eyes were dark and dangerous as he pulled back to look at her. “I’ll need as much as I can. Remember what I said?”

“Yes, daddy.” Ciri leaned in and kissed him sweetly. “You’ll claim me after. That’s the agreement.”

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed. He smoothed his hands down her back, cupping her ass, grinding her against him. “Are you going to be a good girl and take whatever I give you?”

“Whatever you need to do, daddy,” Ciri breathed her promise. It was her turn to nuzzle into Geralt’s neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and resting in his embrace. She realized that Yen had left them, because the room was quiet except their breathing, their heartbeats. Geralt stroked her back in lazy circles and kissed her forehead while Ciri basked in the sweet moment. Her innocence had been given to Geralt, and he treasured it and kept her safe. No matter what happened tonight, she would hold that bond sacred in her heart. He would not be her only, but he would always be her One.

“I love you, Geralt. I love you so much,” Ciri whispered. Geralt hmm’d and dipped his head down to press his forehead against hers. He gazed into her eyes, seeing the glimmer of love there that was only for him. Few things in the world made him weak, but that look… _Gods._ He captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Ciri moaned against his mouth and kissed him back with fervor. They were still locked together when the guest room door opened and a whiff of lilac and gooseberries drifted inside. 

“They’re ready if you are, Ciri,” Yennefer said, her voice dark with arousal. Geralt released Ciri’s lips reluctantly and gave her a smile.

“I love you, Ciri. Yen will take care of you now,” Geralt murmured. He stroked her chin, brushing away a bit of smeared lipstick under her lip. “Go have your fun, baby. I’ll be here.”

Ciri let out a shuddering breath and smiled back, feeling nervous butterflies in her stomach. She stood and squeezed Geralt’s hand one more time before letting go. Only a few vulnerable steps separated her from Yen’s outstretched hand. Yen was smiling at her, gentleness and calm in her face. Safety. Ciri held on to her and let Yen lead the way, casting one glance back at Geralt. The wild look in his eyes…

Well, if Ciri was merely wet before, she was soaked now. 

“Little slut,” Yen teased as they walked together. “I don’t have to be a Witcher to know you’re aching for a cock. I can smell you, the way you’re walking, your heart rate… Darling, I never told you the final number, how many I have waiting for you. I didn’t want to frighten you.” She stopped outside the double doors of the master bedroom. She lifted something white up and placed it over Ciri’s face. Ciri flinched instinctively, fearing that it was a blindfold - something she had not agreed to. But when she could still see her nerves quieted, and she reached up curiously to touch her face. It was a white lace mask, just wide enough to cover her eyes and nose. Yen was tying it behind her head securely. “There,” the sorceress said. “You can take it off if you’d like, but you may find the anonymity quite intoxicating.” She lifted her hand to the door and held on to Ciri’s waist protectively. “Come along, little one, they’re waiting for you.”

Ciri held her breath as Yen pushed the door open. The room was dimly lit with candles and sconces, and it took her a moment to adjust her eyes. At first all she saw was a bed, a _huge_ bed with red satin sheets, a fur throw, and a pile of plush pillows. The nightstand beside the bed offered various vials of oils, washcloths, and glasses of sparkling wine. Ciri’s heart was beating so loudly inside her chest she was sure Yen could hear it. The sorceress gave her a squeeze and walked forward a few more steps, shutting the door behind them. 

And that’s when Ciri saw them.

Lined up against the wall, amidst the shadows of the flickering candlelight, a long row of bare skin. Every beautiful shade of flesh, every option of height and build, dark and light haired, older and young, unblemished and pure, tattooed and scarred. Masks on all of their faces, just the glint of reflected light in their eyes. Smiling and licking lips and some stoic as stone. How many? - more than Ciri could count in one glance. She was trembling against Yen’s arm as she tried to count and fumbled after nine.

“Twenty one,” Yen purred in her ear. “An early birthday present, shall we say. One for every year. You’re welcome.”

“Twenty...one…” Ciri’s mouth dropped open. She was speechless. There was a rustling among the men and Yennefer gently placed a finger under Ciri’s chin and closed her mouth. 

“Darling, you can’t stand there with your mouth open like that, unless you want a cock in it,” Yennefer laughed. “Come here, sweet one, they won’t touch you until I say so. Come rest on the bed and have some wine.”

Ciri followed Yennefer obediently, clinging to her hand. Sitting on the bed and looking out at them, she found herself at face level with twenty one cocks, and choked on air in embarrassment. Yen was beside her in an instant and pressed a sparkling wine flute into her hand. Ciri took a long sip, feeling the bubbles tickle down her throat. She remembered to breathe, and felt herself calm as she slowly drank the wine. Yen was stroking her back soothingly. 

“Boys,” Yennefer spoke up, using the domme voice Ciri recognized from her sessions with Geralt. “This sweet girl wants to be bred tonight. _She_ is in charge, but I will speak for her. If you want to do something to her, you ask _me_ first. If I tell you to slow or stop, you _stop_. If I tell you to cum, you cum and then leave her be. Understand?”

A resounding, anonymous rumble of ‘yes’.

“Good boys,” Yennefer purred. “Now, she’s a bit shy. She’s only had one cock in her before. Practically a virgin. So you all be good and patient while I warm up her pussy for you. Isn’t she a pretty little thing?”

Another rumble of agreement.

Yennefer turned to her girl and took the empty wine glass from her hand. She placed it back on the nightstand and brought a vial of oil back with her. She chuckled at the look on Ciri’s face. She spoke quietly, just for Ciri’s ears. “You’re so wet, love, I don’t think you’ll need it. But _just_ in case. It’s here. Now… what would you like to start? Tell me or show me. I’m here.”

Ciri reached out for Yennefer and let the sorceress wrap her safely in her arms. Ciri laid back on the bed, taking Yen with her. She nuzzled at Yen’s mouth and was rewarded with a kiss. Yen was patient with her and paid no mind to the men watching them. Geralt trusted her with Ciri, and she took her charge seriously.

“Touch me… _mommy_ ,” Ciri added with a naughty smirk as Yen’s eyes dilated in pleasure at the pet name. Yen’s warm hand slid down Ciri’s belly, nails tickling her, fingers teasing the edge of the white lace panties.

“That’s new,” Yen murmured, pressing an open mouthed kiss against Ciri’s neck and sucking on her sensitive skin. Ciri squirmed against her, moaning and trying to buck her hips up to get Yen’s fingers under her panties. 

“Mmh - do you like it, Yen? Can I call you mommy in bed?” Ciri reached up a hand and tangled her fingers in Yen’s black curls, guiding her head back up to her own lips. The sorceress kissed her passionately, finally dipping her fingers under Ciri’s panties and massaging the slippery heat between her legs. 

“You’re _so wet_ , little one,” Yen gasped as they separated, foreheads pressed together. Ciri whined wantonly as Yen’s fingers sunk inside her. “Do you want a cock now?”

Ciri nodded eagerly. She arched against Yen’s body, driving those fingers deeper and aching for something bigger. To feel full. “Y-yes… I’m ready. Will you hold me?”

Yen nodded. She looked up for the first time, gazing around the room of hungry faces and hard cocks. One man caught her eye. He had his cock in hand, glistening wet with precum, muscles tensing, bottom lip drawn up between his teeth. He looked like he could cum in just a few strokes. Yen withdrew her fingers from Ciri’s pussy and held them out to that man. “You. Come here and taste her.”

The man surged forward, dropping onto his knees on the bed and sucking on Yen’s fingers eagerly. He was moaning, dragging his tongue along her hand to get every last drop. Yen purred in approval. “Good. Line yourself up. Don’t push in yet. Let me hold her first.” Yen shifted upwards towards the head of the bed, arranging a stack of pillows behind her. She leaned against them and spread her legs, gathering Ciri in her arms. Ciri laid back against her belly, between her legs, eyes wide as the man knelt in front of her. She dropped her gaze to the cock that was gripped in his hand. He was smaller than Geralt in girth and length, what Ciri supposed must be an average man’s endowment. Less nervous now, Ciri reached down and pulled her panties to the side, nodding to him. He pressed his tip against her entrance and she inhaled at the feeling of that soft heat teasing her. Yen’s arms wrapped around Ciri’s waist to hold her protectively as the man sank in slowly, moaning in abandon. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whined and stilled once he was fully seated. He looked up at Yen for permission, his chest heaving and neck red with the exertion of holding back. Yen nodded, petting the soft skin of Ciri’s belly and running tickling fingers over the scar on her side. “Go on, be the first,” Yen instructed him. Ciri moaned and braced her hand on Yen’s thigh, hanging on to her like a lifeline. The man took a deep breath and began pumping into her, shallow at first, his legs already shaking as he rocked deeper. 

“Feel good, love?” Yen whispered to Ciri. The girl whimpered as the man snapped his hips sharply and froze as he spilled inside her, grunting in satisfaction. 

“More,” Ciri breathed out, spreading her legs wider. Yen purred and shooed the first man away. “Next!” Yen snapped without looking up. Two approached at once, one sat on the edge of the bed and the other climbed in between Ciri’s legs. 

“Can I take these off?” he asked, dipping a finger under Ciri’s panties. Ciri nodded and lifted her hips as he pulled them down and tossed them away. She vaguely noticed a man across the room scoop them up and sniff them but she couldn’t focus on more than what was in front of her. She reached out and grasped his cock, guiding him impatiently towards her entrance that was dripping with the first man’s cum. The man hummed with pleasure as he penetrated her, making eye contact with her as he did. Ciri flushed, feeling shy and grateful now for the mask Yen had given her. The man licked his lips. “Mmm, so tight... You’re perfect. Can I touch her?”

Yen’s hands loosened the silk tie of Ciri’s chemise and lifted her breasts free from their confines. She gave them a squeeze and nodded to the man. He cupped her breasts and rolled her pink nipples between his fingers, tugging gently and watching her face to see what she enjoyed. Ciri mewled in pleasure and slid her hands around the man’s hips, urging him on. Yennefer giggled. “Oh, she likes you, the _sounds_ she’s making. Want his cum, Ciri?”

“Yes!” Ciri gasped, her eyes closing as she let pleasure wash over her. She _did_ like this man and the way he touched her. She realized it was because he reminded her of Geralt, confident and considerate in the way he gave himself to her. She noticed he was older, too, grey hair peppered through his brown hair and beard. Ciri mused to herself wondering if she had a specific kink for mature men, but her thoughts turned incoherent as the man worked into her with newfound urgency. He rocked faster, then slower, then deeper, and _harder_ , and - Ciri shrieked as an orgasm shook her, the man fucking her through it and finally cumming inside. Yen’s hands dropped to Ciri’s inner thighs, holding her legs open and caressing her clit with a thumb. 

“You’ve earned yourself a second round when you’re ready,” Yen told the man with a smile. The man grunted as he pulled out and got up. Ciri hardly had a moment to adjust before a new cock was in her. It was thicker and short, and just the right size to rub her sweet spot into agonizing pleasure. She sighed happily, relaxing into Yen’s arms and submitting herself to the pleasure. Three, was this? She felt a hot flood of more cum inside her, a moment of emptiness, and another cock pressing in. She was so slippery with cum and her own wetness that this cock, bigger than the others, sank in with no resistance at all. 

“ _Yen,_ ” Ciri sobbed, reaching for her hands. The sorceress held onto her hands and wrapped her arms around her tightly. 

“I’m here, little love, alright? Need anything?” Yen murmured sweetly in her ear, watching her carefully. Ciri was moaning, toes curling against the satin sheets as the man inside her orgasmed and pulled out only to be replaced with another, who started fucking her a little too roughly. 

“Slower,” Ciri begged. Yen snapped her fingers at the man fucking Ciri, repeating the command to him. The man slowed obediently, head falling back as he gently rolled in and out. He pulled out of her abruptly, jerking his hand over his cock and coming over her belly and thighs. Ciri closed her legs and squeezed Yen’s hand. She needed a break, just for a moment. 

“Patience, boys, let her breathe,” Yen instructed. She leaned down and kissed Ciri. “Are you keeping track, my love? That’s six now.” 

Ciri whimpered. She sat up and felt cum pour out of her. She blushed as she looked down at the stained sheets. Yen’s hands were rubbing her back, kneading away at a knot on her shoulder. Ciri turned towards her and settled on her hands and knees. “Like this now,” she said to Yen, lowering herself onto her elbows. “I want someone to eat me out while I’m being fucked.”

Yen grinned wickedly and stroked Ciri’s face. “Good girl.” She looked up at the men. “Well? Who wants to lick her? Fuck her? Line up, boys.”

A young man climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back, tapping Ciri’s knee to move her just enough to position his mouth under her. He held onto her hips and guided her down onto his mouth, holding out his tongue for her to slide against. Ciri moaned in appreciation as a thick cock stretched her open, pumping deep and slow and moving her just right against that willing mouth. It was quick, the man had been worked up for so long, and a flood of hot cum filled her. The man behind him must’ve been ready to blow as well and released into her right away as he penetrated her. The feeling took her breath away.

“ _Yen_.” The tone of Ciri’s voice brought the sorceress to her side immediately. “More. More like that. Just the cum. _Fuck_ ,” Ciri whined as she got another load just as the man beneath her sucked her clit into his mouth. 

“Boys,” Yen commanded. “No more fucking her now. She wants cum. Press just inside her and give it to her. Quickly now.” The mouth below Ciri disappeared and that man’s cock was the first to line up to Ciri’s entrance and shoot. Ciri moaned in pleasure. Movement on the bed. Another load. Then another. The cum was pouring down her thighs onto the bed, smeared over her ass and sticking to her skin. _This_. This is what Ciri realized she needed. She loved it. Cocks of every size and length pressed against her abused hole, filling her so full of cum she couldn’t hold any more inside. One man slipped as he lined up and accidentally drove his big cock all the way inside her, and she came _hard,_ screaming in surprise at her release. She reached behind her and held that man inside her as he pumped out his seed. “How many,” Ciri gasped to Yen. She felt an appreciative pat on her ass as the man pulled out. Someone else slipped inside, pumping gently. She allowed it. It felt good, it _all_ felt good. She whimpered as her inner muscles spasmed again in a weaker orgasm. 

“Twelve.” Yen’s voice sounded proud. “Do you think you can take nine more?”

“Mmmm,” Ciri moaned. She sat up and back. The man inside her wrapped his arms around her hips and rocked them together sensuously. Ciri closed her eyes and lazily rubbed her clit, leaning back against his shoulder. She licked her lips and opened her mouth, holding out her tongue. She heard Yen snap her fingers at someone and the tip of a leaking cock was laid on her tongue. Ciri swirled her tongue around the velvety skin, hearing the man above her moan in enjoyment. Ciri closed her mouth and bobbed on the cock, sucking hungrily as the man behind her rocked a bit harder and deeper. The arms around her were warm and strong and the hands in her hair were gentle. These men were well behaved. Too well behaved. But that was a good thing because she didn’t trust them to hurt her, not like she trusted Geralt.

 _Geralt_ … the thought of her soon-to-be husband made her still her lips, opening her eyes to look at the man above her. The man was looking at her like she was a goddess, his chest heaving and lips raw from chewing on them. Ciri squeezed down on the man inside her, not feeling full enough, suddenly wanting something truly depraved. She turned her head. “Lay down, keep me with you,” she murmured. The man shifted and laid back, Ciri on his chest with her legs spread. Ciri held out a hand to the man she’d been sucking off. “Here. In me.”

The man’s mouth opened in awe and he knelt in front of them. He scooped up some of the cum dripping down Ciri’s thigh and rubbed it on his cock to slick himself. He pressed very slowly against the cock already inside her, opening her up gradually until he could fit above the other. The stretch was a divine, sweet ache that finally compared to Geralt’s huge cock. Yen leaned over Ciri and kissed her tenderly, lovingly. The two cocks slid inside her in alternating pushes and Ciri saw stars explode behind her eyelids. She kissed Yen back, holding onto her shoulders. 

“Oh I wish he could see you like this. You’re amazing. You’re doing _so_ well,” Yen praised her and showered her with kisses. “You’ve had twelve men cum in you and now you’ll have two at once. You greedy little girl.”

“ _Mommy_ ,” Ciri whimpered. One of the men shuddered and came inside her, the other quickly after. They pulled out one after the other and Ciri pouted at the emptiness. Yen helped her lay down on the mattress again, on her back with her legs spread wide and inviting. The sorceress draped her own body half over Ciri’s protectively, studying her face and scent. Ciri looked dazed, half-gone, eyes heavily lidded and her pussy thoroughly drenched in cum. 

“Seven more,” Yen whispered gently. “Do you want them?”

Ciri pondered the question, breathing deeply and letting herself become aware of her body and its limits. Her pussy couldn’t take more… not if Geralt still needed to have his way with her. But she didn’t want to waste any cum. _Can you hear me?_ she wondered, turning her head to Yen. 

_Yes, love, and I know just the thing for you._

Yennefer snapped her fingers at the remaining men, beckoning them all to kneel on the bed surrounding Ciri. She herself retreated to the head of the bed, propping Ciri’s head in her lap. “Touch yourselves,” Yen instructed. “Come on her, touch her, wherever you want, just not her face or hair. No fucking her but you can shoot in her pussy. Go, get on with it!”

Ciri giggled and watched with delight as the men worked their own cocks, feeling warm splashes all over her body. A fun way to end the most intense experience of her limited sexual career. She looked up at Yen and smiled happily. One of the men lined up to her entrance and shot inside her, and she shuddered in bliss. As they slowly slipped away from the bed, one by one, Ciri felt herself melt into the mattress. She felt drained, dazed, _pleased_. She grazed her fingers over the wetness covering her belly, pussy, thighs. She was a mess. And now that it was over, there was only one thing on her mind.

_Yen, I need him._

_I’ll call for him, little one. Rest. Relax._

Ciri had dozed off and woke up in shock to feel her chemise being ripped off of her. It came off in two shreds, Geralt dropping them on the bed in disinterest. His eyes were fixed on her, catlike pupils dilated wide and wild. That growl was in his throat, the feral sound that he couldn’t control when he was heated up. His chest was heaving like the other day, sweat beading on his collar under his shirt. Several of the men had lingered in the master bedroom at Yennefer’s request. Two of them were on the bed still, resting on either side of Ciri. A third was sitting beside Yennefer, playing with her bare breasts as they made out. Geralt snapped his teeth at the two next to Ciri and they both shrunk away from him. 

“ ** _Mine_** ,” Geralt snarled at them and snatched up Ciri in his arms. He made eye contact with Yennefer before turning away with his bride. He tried to look grateful, but gratitude was truly the last thing on his mind at the moment. He would thank her later. Right now he needed Ciri. _So_ badly.

He kicked open the door of their guest room and carried Ciri straight to the bathtub he’d filled in preparation of her defilement. He set her in it none too gently, noting the way she hissed when the hot water touched between her legs. He reached up and tore off the mask covering her face. Her eyeliner and lipstick were smudged, hair mussed up and pieces stuck together with cum. He growled and picked up a sponge and soap, getting to work on cleaning her. He lathered the soap and scrubbed her belly, thighs, ass. Ciri protested weakly, but Geralt persisted. He dipped fingers inside her pussy, incredibly gentle as he felt around and scooped out what remaining cum he could find. He ran his hands over her body, washing off every mess he could find. She was tired, he could tell, but she submitted to him so beautifully and willingly. 

Finally too impatient to continue, Geralt scooped her up in his arms again and held her over the tub to drip dry for a moment. His shirt was soaking wet now, but that was no matter. He’d be naked soon. He growled and scented Ciri. He could still smell them all over her and it drove him crazy. It was time to claim her. He carried her over to the bed and deposited her there, returning with a towel to dry her off just a moment later. He dried her quickly and without ceremony. This was not the important part. That was to come. Heh, he smirked at his own thoughts. _What was to come_ …

He threw away the towel and stripped himself bare. Finally. _Finally_ he pressed his body against Ciri’s. He moaned without restraint, holding her against him and relishing the feeling of her curves, her scars, her pulse points, the lines of her ribs, the fine little hairs on her belly, _everything._ And she, his little wife, _she_ was reaching for his cock without prompting and grasping it in her slender hands, massaging the soft skin covering the hardness underneath. 

“Daddy,” she breathed the name like a prayer on her lips. There was a neediness and vulnerability in her voice. Geralt knew exactly how to soothe her. 

“Shush, baby. Here you go. Good girl,” Geralt instructed as he sat up and placed the tip of his cock against Ciri’s mouth. Ciri accepted him immediately, opening her mouth and taking as much as she could, stroking the rest with her hand as she bobbed over his length. Geralt groaned in relief and placed one hand on the back of her head to guide her pace. She inched closer to him, resting her forehead against his belly as she worked her mouth over his cock. She closed her eyes and sighed around his length, letting him push into her and take what he needed. Their free hands intertwined, held against Ciri’s chin. Geralt groaned in pleasure. Her mouth and tongue were like little flames stoking a fire in him, burning hotter and brighter with each stroke. He didn’t try to make it last, there was no need. This was only the first time tonight, there would be more. 

He pulled back as he started to cum, letting the first pulse hit her lips and dribble down her chin. He aimed the rest at the little dip between her breasts, collecting what he could there. Panting, growling, he dragged his hands through the cum and spread it over her breasts and neck, streaking down her belly and arms what little was left. He massaged the slickness into her skin until it was drying and tacky. She watched him with a blissful smile on her lips, relaxed and heavy like clay under his touch. If this was being claimed, it wasn’t so bad… she was dirty again, but it could wait until morning. She felt happy and loved. She closed her eyes and let herself drift into a sweet, safe place as he rubbed his scent all over her. Lips on her right nipple followed by a light bite brought her back in an instant.

“Not done yet,” Geralt mumbled. “Don’t fall asleep.” He hovered over her, reaching to the bedside table for the bottle of massage oil. He uncorked it and poured some over his fingers before reaching towards her pussy. Ciri squirmed away, protesting. 

“Geralt, I’m sore, I can’t- ah!” Ciri gasped in shock as Geralt’s fingers grazed over her pussy and then dipped lower, stroking lightly over her asshole. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at Geralt. They’d never done this before. And it had to be tonight? She was exhausted and fucked out and he wanted this, _now_? She moaned as one fingertip pressed into her ass. She had promised him anything... This was anything. 

“I told Yen not to let them touch you here,” Geralt explained, biting his lip as he slid his finger a bit deeper inside her. He pulled out, pressed in again, living for the way Ciri gasped at the strange sensation. Just like she used to gasp the first few times his cock was in her pussy. “I wanted to be your first in this hole too. Hold up your knees for me, good girl. You’re so tired and relaxed that this will be easy for you. Trust me now, baby.” His voice had dropped deeper and darker, and Ciri could see he was already hard again. He pressed a second finger against her hole, letting her body accept it slowly. “Good girl.” He scissored his fingers, spreading her open and holding her like that until she relaxed around him. He withdrew and reached for the oil, tilting it against her hole and letting it pour generously inside her. Ciri moaned and squirmed. 

Geralt murmured encouragement to her as he returned to stretching her, this time dipping both of his thumbs inside her ring of muscle and massaging against her opening as he pulled her open wider. Just the tiniest flashes of discomfort passed across her face, quickly replaced by hazy pleasure. “Daddy,” she whimpered for him, reaching out to grasp his wrist as he held her open between his thumbs. Oil was leaking out of her, and her own wetness was dripping downwards from her pussy. “I want you. I want to try.”

A growl left Geralt’s lips and he nudged his cock against Ciri’s hole, still spreading her open with his hands. Ciri helped guide him in, her jaw dropping in awe as his cock stretched her in ways those fingers simply could not. Filling her in every direction. Completely overwhelming and somehow just the right amount of pain versus pleasure. She whined as his fingers left her, letting her settle around his cock on her own. He pressed in at a lazy pace, taking his enjoyment from watching her expression as she lost her virginity to him again. There was a rumble in his chest still, a growl that he had stopped trying to suppress. It was no use - he would feel feral until he was satisfied that he had claimed her. She moaned as he pressed deeper still, not quite fully seated but close. Her hands drifted to her knees again to hold her legs up and open for him. She was whimpering, chest heaving as she breathed deeply through the stretch. “H-how much more, daddy? I don’t know if… I can,” she panted, voice trembling. Geralt stroked his hands up her soft thighs, covering her hands with his. “You can, baby, just a little more. My good girl, you take daddy’s cock so well,” he praised her soothingly. He settled down on top of her on his elbows, letting some of his weight pin her down as he sank the final inch inside her. She shivered against him, arching her back so that their bellies pressed together. 

Geralt lingered there, letting her breathe. Letting her feel the stretch of him inside her, their hearts beating together, the warmth of their skin pressing together. Her hands flew to his face to hold his forehead against hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist, ankles hooked and pressing into the small of his back to hold him deep inside. Ciri gazed into his eyes, weak and loving. “You have me, daddy. I’m yours,” she whispered, whimpering as he pulled back and pushed forward gently. He held still there, resting more of his weight on her, _in_ her. He knew there was a fine line between overwhelming and amazing, but the little smile playing on her lips told him he was giving her something she’d remember fondly. 

“ _Mine_ ,” Geralt growled again, ducking his head and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. She cried out as he began fucking her ass in earnest, totally helpless beneath him. Totally _happy_ beneath him. Her eyes fluttered shut and she nuzzled into his shoulder. Safe and loved and claimed. _And sore_ , she thought to herself with an embarrassed grin. She squeezed her inner muscles around Geralt’s cock, trying to memorize the sensation of having him so intimately deep inside her. Trying to remember the pleasure he was giving her for when she was aching tomorrow.

Geralt made a choked noise of agony and ecstasy and withdrew suddenly, grasping his cock in hand. He spared one pump inside her ass and then pulled out to shoot all over her pussy, belly, and thighs. Like before he dragged his hands through his cum and rubbed it into her skin to spread his scent over her. He sniffed the air curiously, feeling the sharp edge of his feral side retreating into the darkness of the night as his scent finally overwhelmed the other smells on Ciri’s body. Some of the candles in the room had burned out, leaving them to reach for each other in the flickering shadows of the remaining light. Ciri wrapped her arms around Geralt’s shoulders and Geralt collected her against him, laying one arm under her head as a pillow and using the other to cuddle her. Ciri fell asleep just like that, her mind too full of new experiences to process anything else. Geralt pulled the covers over them and watched over Ciri as she slept, her breathing calm and face peaceful. He kissed her forehead and held her tighter against him, safe in his arms. In the distance of the house he could hear moaning and skin slapping and grinned to himself knowing that Yen was having a lovely night as well. He had to thank her in the morning….

That must have been his last thought before falling asleep because the next time he opened his eyes there was sunlight pouring through the sheer curtains of their guest room. His arms were empty and he heard splashing and familiar voices. He rolled over to a welcome sight, Yen and Ciri pressed together in the steaming bathtub, kissing and… Geralt hmm’d. The way Ciri moaned and squirmed implied there was more going on beneath the water’s surface. “Are you never satisfied?” Geralt asked, his voice hoarse from slumber. Ciri giggled against Yen’s mouth. 

“Mmm, _she_ started it,” Ciri defended herself once they separated. Yen nodded, purring as she moved her hand faster against Ciri’s clit. Ciri was breathing in sweet little gasps, tensing up and gripping at the edge of the tub. “Had to make sure everything was in working order,” Yen explained. “You know, purely medical- oh! Yes, _good girl_ , there you are,” Yen praised her as Ciri threw her head back and orgasmed with a happy cry. Yen pulled her into a kiss and they made out lazily, arms wrapping around each other and snuggling. Yen sighed and released Ciri’s lips, rubbing her nose against Ciri’s affectionately. “Your baby appears to be fully recovered, Geralt. You can come check for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Geralt growled softly and rose from the bed, stretching before walking over to the tub and crouching beside Ciri. He turned her head and kissed her deeply, breathing in her scent. She smelled normal again after being claimed and bathed, and he felt relief. He turned to Yen and reached out a hand, running his fingers through her silky black curls. “Yen, come here,” he demanded with a gentle tug on her hair, leaning towards her and moaning when she met him for a kiss over Ciri’s shoulder. “Thank you, Yen,” he murmured against her lips as they parted. “Thank you for taking care of my baby. For all of this.”

Yen grinned at him, a twinkle in her eye. “It’s been my pleasure. Truly,” she added with a laugh. “I had _quite_ an enjoyable night myself.” 

“So I heard.” Geralt chuckled. One more kiss for Yen and he stood up with a sigh as Yen tugged at him to join them in the big tub. A tight fit, but Geralt managed to squeeze in behind Ciri and held her on his lap. He hummed and cuddled her against his chest as Yen took one of his feet and began rubbing it. “So Ciri, what do you think?” Geralt asked softly. Ciri looked back at him in question, reaching up to stroke his beard. Geralt smiled sheepishly. “Happy to sleep with me for the rest of your life?” 

“Daddy…” Ciri turned a little in his arms so that she could lay her ear over his heart. She sighed happily, rubbing her fingers over the hair on his chest, following the lines of his scars. His heartbeat, thumping slow and steady and strong. “Daddy, you are more than enough for me.” She blushed and hid her face against his shoulder. “I had to take two cocks at once just to feel like you were in me. Nobody can compare to you.”

Geralt snorted in laughter. Pride swelled in his chest, and possessiveness. He squeezed Ciri in his arms, dipped his head down to bite at her shoulder, pressing his teeth into the marks he’d left last night. Ciri sighed and kissed his chest. 

“I love you, Geralt. I’m so lucky to have you,” she whispered, shivering as he licked over his bite marks.

“Hmm,” Geralt hummed happily. He looked up at Yen watching them with a loving expression on her face. He smiled at her gratefully, wishing he had the words to say how lucky he was, too. He held out a hand to her and she shifted forward, laying against the other side of Geralt’s chest. Yen clasped Ciri’s hand over his chest and he wrapped an arm around both of them. They cuddled together in peaceful bliss, until the water was cold and their fingertips wrinkled. Finally Geralt nudged them awake and Ciri sighed contentedly. “Mmm...let’s go home and get married, daddy.”

“You won’t panic this time and ask to be fucked by a small village of men?”

Ciri giggled and blushed. “I hope not. I think I’m set...at least until my next birthday. Right Yen?”

Yen laughed. “Right.” They had all gotten up and started drying off and getting dressed. Geralt looked at them suspiciously. Yen shook her head. “You don’t want to know.”

“Hmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> .... Phew that was lot of sex :)
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I’d love some requests or prompts for any of these pairings :)


End file.
